Question: Rewrite ${((4^{-6})(7^{-5}))^{3}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 7^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((4^{-6})(7^{-5}))^{3} = (4^{(-6)(3)})(7^{(-5)(3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-6})(7^{-5}))^{3}} = 4^{-18} \times 7^{-15}} $